Awakening
by TracyT
Summary: Post Knockout, Kate awakens in the hospital.


Title: Awakening

Author: TracyT

Rating: K

Category: Angst, Romance

Summary: Post Knockout, Kate awakens in the hospital

Spoilers: Knockout

Archive: Yes, Please!

Feedback to:

Disclaimer: Not mine, but I wish they were. No profit will be made on this. It is a labor of love.

Awareness arrived on a single breath. The beating of her heart the first focus point. She would not open her eyes. The clock remained stopped as long as she kept her eyes closed. Once open, it would start again and that would bring with it the return of pain and loss and fear.

She became aware of the tightness in her upper chest. Not pain exactly, but…pain subdued. Pain waiting to pounce again once the leash of the painkillers faded.

She was warm, almost too warm, and felt the swaddle of blankets around her. She took a deep breath, and became aware of something both blocking the entrance to her nose and helping her to breathe. Oxygen.

A mechanical beep accompanied the slow, steady beat of her heart, and she felt a tightness, an almost-sting in the back of her hand.

Then she became aware of her other hand. Something was around it. Something warm and strong. Another hand, larger than hers. She roused herself enough to give it and experimental squeeze, and heard the sharp intake of another's breath.

"Kate." The hand squeezed back. "Kate, honey, hey, are you trying to come back to me?"

His voice.

"_Kate, I love you. I love you Kate." _Emotion threatened to overwhelm her, and she gasped back a sob.

She felt the angle of his hold on her change. He was standing now, leaning over her. "Shh, hey, no, no, no, it's okay. You're in the hospital. They're taking good care of you." His other hand brushed the hair away from her brow, just as he had outside the hangar that night. Trying to calm her down, soothe her, when…she clenched her teeth to keep the memory at bay.

"Kate, please, open your eyes for me, okay? I've been waiting for so long." His voice broke on this and it was his distress that caused her to finally open her eyes.

"Hey, there you are." He was smiling but his voice shook and there were tears in his eyes. His image blurred and he reached for something to the side of her. Tissues. "No, hey, don't cry." He blotted the moisture from under her eyes. "Are you in pain?"

She shook her head. "Castle." Her voice came out in a croaky whine and encompassed all she was remembering and feeling right now.

He leaned in and kissed her brow, comforting her like he would Alexis, she thought. "Shh, it's okay, I'm here, we're here and we're going to be okay, I promise. Here, let me…" He grabbed a cup from the side table, and spooned a couple ice chips into her mouth. The dryness eased and she nodded her thanks.

He pulled back to look at her. "I should… go get the doctor, let them know you're awake." He started to pull away and she felt panic flare inside her. She held on to his hand with all the strength she had, which frankly, wasn't much, but he got the message and stopped.

"No, please, don't go." He seemed a little uncertain, but finally nodded and sat down again. After gazing into her eyes for a few moments, he surprised her by pulling her hand close and kissing it.

"You had me worried. I've never been so scared in my whole life." He swallowed convulsively a couple of times and his eyes were shiny again. "I thought I'd lost you."

Before she could respond, his attention shifted. "I…do you remember what happened?"

She nodded. She remembered everything. _"Kate, I love you. I love you Kate."_

"The doctor says it's going to take some time, but he thinks you're going to be all right." She kept her eyes on his. As long as she kept her eyes on him, it would be okay.

"Listen, do you want me to get your dad or anyone?" Anyone meaning Josh, she guessed. "They didn't want you to have visitors, but I told them they'd have to get security to drag me out, so they finally let me stay. You'd be impressed. I put up quite a fuss." They shared a smile. "Anyway, I guess I should give someone else a turn. We've all been so worried about you, Kate."

She shook her head. "No, don't go. I don't want anyone else. I just want you." Her voice was tremulous, like a little girl's.

He smiled and nodded, giving her hand a kiss again. "Well, you've got me. You're not getting rid of me anytime soon. Unless, you know, security shows up." She smiled at that.

"Wild horses?" she asked softly.

His smile grew and he nodded. "Yeah, wild horses." He squeezed her hand again. "Do you think you could go back to sleep now for a little bit?" When she looked uncertain he added, "I promise I'll be right here the whole time. I wish I could read to you, but I don't have…"

"That's okay."

"But, hey, I can tell you a story."

Eyes closed she smiled. "Okay, Mr. Castle, tell me a story."

He cleared his throat and began. "Once upon a time there was a princess named Kate…"

She interrupted him. "Rick?" She was on the verge of sleep.

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too." And she was out.

Fin


End file.
